endlessreachfandomcom-20200215-history
Soul King
The Soul King aka Ouranos, is the lord of the skies and the heavens. He is the heavens and the sky, he is soul society, it's very existence is tied to that of Ouranos. Role in the Story Ouranos role in the story is a major one, after his Titan sons held him down and carved out his grace he remained as a remnant of his former self. He had no powers nor ability while he was crippled so, and his son Chronos took the mantle of the soul king. Eventually, a young girl named Onimei heard the lamentations of the Sky God and followed it to it's source. Onimei spent weeks speaking with the Sky God atop his mountain home, he shared with her his story as well as the secret to certain magics. Eventually Onimei had to leave and went in search of spiritually sensitive mortals that would be able to aid in healing Ouranos. Eventually Krios returned Ouranos grace to Onimei and her friends who were able to use 'The Deathsword', a sword forged from the spiritually sensitive sekiseki stone ore, designed to absorb and work with spiritual powers and entities. Ouranos Grace is eventually tied to the Deathsword and returned to the soul king, Ouranos now returned to his full power, plunged the sword in the ground at his feet, recementing his connection to the Earth Mother Gaia, and from it's spot was birthed a mighty tree. This tree born from the union of the heaven and earth itself bore fruit. A mystical Quince, a golden apple. Whomever ate the fruit of the death tree had his or her soul purified, becoming as gods themselves, and as would their children and their children's children. Ouranos then returns to his form as the holy realm, the Soul Society providing an area for his new gods, his gods of death, the shinigami to live and govern, a world to match Gaia's down below. His new gods of death then battled the Titans and defeated them, with Shoshin dying in the battle. Miraiko in his rage defeated and absorbed Chronos into his own scythe Harpe. After the battle ended Ouranos raised up his gods of death into his realm, Miraiko however was unable to join them due to Chronos' influence on him. The Death Sword The Death Sword although not the first type of Spirit weapon as older ones exist such as Chronos' Harpe for example. It is the first Zanpaktou, and the only one of it's kind. Made by the combined efforts of Asuchi to mine the spirit ore out of Gaia infused Sekiseki Death Stone, using his gentle touch to keep it unblemished, Rasko provided the blessings and spells needed to purify it further, and Onimei provided the binding magic to allow it to tie to Ourano's grace in the first place. Even as a blank sword, it was extremely dangerous capable of destroying spirits, as it already contained the essence of Gaia, like Chronos' Harpe. After Krios returns Ouranos grace to Miraiko and Shoshin, the silbings binded it to the deathsword, making it now contain the grace of Ouranos alongside the essence of Gaia. Upon returning the sword to Ouranos, he used it to reconnect with Gaia and from it grew the Quince tree of immortality. The Deathsword having attributes from both Gaia and Ouranos, can manipulate both the earth and the air as well as being able to strike spirits down. Asuchi based the concept of the mass produced Zanpaktou on the deathsword, using it as an anchor to Gaia and Ouranos in general. Shoshin's Tenjo Tenge The Titans The titans were the race of pure souls from the time before the Shinigami. They possess not only superhuman strength but also spiritual energy and control. The Trinity. The Trinity are the three titans that act as the focal points for the main dimension. Ouranos; Lord of the Skies, is the Soul Society and the Seireitei, his divine energy creating and maintaining the realm, like wise Gaia and Tartarus, represent Earth and Hueco Mundo respectively. The trinty also represents, Shinigami, Human and Hollow in their energy signatures. List of Titans * Ouranos * Gaia * Tartarus * Chronos * Rhea * Krios * Iapedus * Coeus * Hyperion The Darkness The darkness is the name given to the spiritual essence of Tartarus once it infects a host. It was this darkness spilling from the Earth due to the imbalance of souls when Chronos usurped his father Ouranos that caused Tartarus to overflow creating the first hollows and some spiritually adept persons. Onimei due to her albino skin was able to absorb and purify the darkness that she came in contact with, increasing her spiritual pressure. Rasko in his youth due to his druid abilities was being controlled by the darkness for a long while and it still remains with his bloodline. Shoshin and thus the later Yagami's also contain the darkness within them. Pure souls however can learn to control and use the darkness for their own ends. Category:Titan Category:Air